


You said you would just visit him for Christmas...

by orphan_account



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel, X JAPAN
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cheating, Come Shot, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Japan, M/M, Mentioned Other Jrock/Visual Kei Artist(s), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoshiki thinks he will be alone on Christmas since Toshi is away in Thailand.  So Yoshiki asks his long-term crush to spend Christmas with him...  And maybe do more than that.
Relationships: Hyde (L'Arc~en~Ciel)/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 3





	You said you would just visit him for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for Christmas and just didn't upload it.  
> I hope you enjoy!!!^^
> 
> -Note-  
> I'm typing this (2020-11-11.) I reread this along with some of my other fanfictions today, I absolutely hate this fanfiction and everything about it, it does absolutely nothing but make me cringe. I don't want it to be removed from the internet forever, so I'm orphaning it. I don't want anyone to know who actually wrote this awful story.

Hyde had heard his phone ringing, and whenever that happens he always just assumes that it's Megumi calling to complain about something. He hesitantly grabbed it out of his pocket, and saw that for one it WASN'T Megumi. It was Yoshiki. Hyde answered, though he was worried that something was wrong. "Hey, Yoshiki?" he answered. He heard heavy breathing, and became pretty concerned. "Hide-chan, what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked. Hyde was confused why Yoshiki seemed to be so stressed just to ask Hyde what he's planning. "I was planning on spending it with Megumi.. Why.. is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know, because.. I'm worried I'm going to spend Christmas alone" Yoshiki confessed. Hyde was confused now, "Why?" he didn't understand what Yoshiki meant by that, he was worried that somebody died or something. "Well.. Toshi is going to be in Thailand on Christmas, and I'm staying in Japan" Yoshiki explained. "Yoshiki, are you asking me to try to convince Toshi to stay in Japan? You know I can't do that..." Hyde told him. "No, Hide-chan, I just wanted to ask you if I can spend Christmas with you.." Yoshiki shyly asked

"You mean... with Megumi and I?" he questioned. Yoshiki was even more shy about the question he was going to ask. "No, I mean, just you and me, if you want to" he offered. Hyde sighed, "How much does it mean to you?" he asked. Yoshiki chuckled a bit, "It would mean everything to me" he answered. Hyde thought about it for a bit.. "Fine.. But Megumi is probably going to kill me" he said in a disappointed tone. Yoshiki was really happy of course, he was so excited that he'd get to see Hyde. "Ah thank you so much Hide-chan!!! I can't wait to see you! Bye-bye" "Bye Yoshiki!" Hyde said as he ended the call.

He needed to figure out the best way for Megumi not to be too pissed off by his decision. He immediately went to start packing up his clothes and everything he thought he would need. He knew that it would take him a couple days to get everything ready, but it was only December 19th, meaning he had nearly a week.

*A few days later*

Hyde sat on his bed, with all off the luggages he'd packed up next to him. "I can't believe you! You're leaving me just so you can spend Christmas with a man!?" Megumi asked him. She was really upset with him, she usually was, though. "He told me he didn't wanna be alone, and I felt bad for him." he explained. "WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Megumi yelled. Hyde sighed, "It couldn't be that bad for me just to miss one Christmas with you. Yoshiki is one of my best friends and it shouldn't be bad for me to just do something nice for him once"

"HE'S RICH HE CAN JUST FUCKING BUY SOMEONE!" she nearly screamed. Hyde was getting a headache, he couldn't stand being around her since she always found a way to be angry at him. "Well he asked me instead of doing that.." he said with frustration. "I'm so sick of you! You're so gay!" She yelled as she stormed out of the room.

*Another few days later.*

Hyde had seen Yoshiki, waiting for him. He ran up to him and hugged him so tightly. Out of instinct, Yoshiki hugged back. "I'm so happy to see you" Yoshiki told Hyde. "I've got people to bring your luggages to the car. Let's go" he said as he excitedly smiled at Hyde. Hyde followed him to a fancy car that was waiting for them. Hyde got in the back of the car with Yoshiki as they loaded the car with Hyde's luggage in the back. Yoshiki shyly grabbed onto Hyde's hand, nervous about what he was doing.

Hyde blushed when he saw Yoshiki holding his hand. "It's been a really long time since I've seen you, Yoshiki. I missed you so much!" Hyde told him. Yoshiki smiled, "Me too, I've been so excited for you to come over" He said as he grabbed onto Hyde's hand a bit tighter. "But I have a question, how did you get Megumi-san to let you?" Yoshiki asked. Hyde sighed, "She's so pissed when I told her that I'm not going to spend time with her just because I felt bad for you" Yoshiki smiled as Hyde said that, it made him feel so happy to hear Hyde talking about him like that.

"Thanks so much Hide-chan.. It means so much to me" he told him with a light smile. Seeing Yoshiki happy was great for Hyde, especially when he's the reason why. He'd known Yoshiki has been through so much, it always felt great to see him happy after all that he's gone through. Hyde hugged him, with his head over Yoshiki's shoulder. He also wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

They both arrived at Yoshiki's house.. that was really fancy. They went inside and to the front room. "Which room do I get to stay in?" Hyde asked. Yoshiki thought for a moment, "The one that's right next to mine on the left" he answered. Hyde just nodded his head as Yoshiki started walking to the room he was talking about, with Hyde following him from behind.

*Later that night*

Hyde woke up, to a very faint noise of what sounded like piano being played. He quietly left the room he was staying in, and peeked over the balcony near the staircase to see what was going on downstairs. He couldn't tell what song was being played since he wasn't close enough, so he started lightly walking down the stairs. He looked from around a wall which lead to another room, and saw Yoshiki playing piano in it.

He smiled when he saw him playing Endless Rain. Yoshiki wasn't wearing any makeup, and his hair was a bit messy, but it still looked nice. He was also wearing a beautiful white and grey kimono that had light blue flowers on the bottom. He didn't notice Hyde, which he didn't mind, he just liked watching him. He stepped further into the room and he saw that Yoshiki was so focused on the piano, he hadn't looked over at Hyde. He got closer to him, "Yoshiki.. you look so fucking beautiful!" he told him. He didn't think of what he said before he said it, the words just kind of came out...

Yoshiki noticed him and stopped playing. He looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Do you mean it?" he asked, still in shock. Hyde wasn't known for messing with Yoshiki about things like that, but Yoshiki was still wondering if he was serious about it. He was so shy that he didn't know how to act whether Hyde meant it or not, he hadn't decided and was unprepared.... Hyde slowly nodded his head up and down. 

He slowly leaned closer and closer towards Yoshiki, until their lips touched. Yoshiki blushed, his cheeks became very dark red. He wasn't sure if this was real or if he'd fallen asleep. When Hyde started moving his lips a bit, so did Yoshiki. They were moving their lips in sync with eachother. Hyde licked Yoshiki's bottom lip, asking if he could let his tongue in. Yoshiki of course let him.

He slowly stroked Yoshiki's tongue with his own, occasionally sucking on it. Yoshiki put his hand on Hyde's shoulder, but Hyde pushed Yoshiki more backward so he was closer to laying down. They were both on the floor, on the soft carpet. Yoshiki was nervous and had a hard time not breaking their kiss as they got further on the floor. They were both laying down. Hyde ran his fingers through Yoshiki's messy hair, it was so soft.

Their kiss got more sloppy, there was a lot of saliva around them. Hyde then started leaving kisses on Yoshiki's neck. Then, he started sucking on the skin, leaving marks all over his neck. "Nnnghh.. H-Hide-chan.." Yoshiki moaned at the feeling of Hyde kissing his neck. Hyde started undoing Yoshiki's kimono. He untied it and then Yoshiki's chest was exposed. Hyde's finger slid against one of Yoshiki's nipples, it made him moan. He got his finger off of it and started swirling his tongue around Yoshiki's nipple.

Hyde had to admit, he's always wanted to do that. It felt so good for them both. As he was playing with Yoshiki's nipples, he grabbed his bulge and felt how hard he was... Yoshiki moaned as Hyde groped him, "Feels like a rock" Hyde said. Yoshiki was nervous, he knew Hyde was already quite dominant, so he was nervous about what Hyde would do to him.. Yoshiki was quite visibly nervous.

Hyde couldn't stop staring at his expression.. He then began to take off Yoshiki's boxers and he threw them across the room. He stared at Yoshiki's cock..... it was huge! He was so surprised to see how big Yoshiki is... He slowly went lower and lower, until he licked the tip of Yoshiki's cock. Yoshiki winced at the feeling of it. Hyde sucked on the head of Yoshiki's cock and quickly got more and more of him in his mouth. Yoshiki moaned louder and louder the further that Hyde got "Nggghh...!" 

Hyde got as much of Yoshiki's hard cock in his mouth as he could fit. He couldn't fit it all in without choking. He started nibbling on it and Yoshiki was moaning quite loudly. "H-hide-chan.." As he would nibble and occasionally swallow, it hurt more and more for Yoshiki. He finished off with twirling his tongue around the head of his cock a few more times. Hyde then started stroking it slowly.

Yoshiki was moaning heavily, then Hyde started pumping his cock. Hyde got to Yoshiki's mouth again, and he forcefully slipped his tongue into Yoshiki's mouth. He swirled his tongue around Yoshiki's, and a heavy amount of their saliva dripped down onto Yoshiki's chest. It slightly stung since they continued letting it drip without wiping any off of his chest. He put his hand on the nape of Hyde's neck as they got closer so that Yoshiki's erection was now touching Hyde's bulge through his pants. Hyde bit Yoshiki's tongue and then slowly moved his face away from his.

Hyde took off his shirt, and Yoshiki didn't think he could get more aroused than he already was, but he did. "H-H-Hide-chan... Can I... Uh-" "Sure" Hyde told him, as he knew what he meant. Yoshiki stared at Hyde's bare chest. He immediately licked one of Hyde's nipples. The feel of Yoshiki's warm saliva against Hyde's nipples felt amazing for him. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan. He wasn't going to let Yoshiki be dominant, he always thought submissive Yoshiki would be adorable as fuck!

Yoshiki sucked on Hyde's nipples, nibbling them every few seconds. He did have to admit that this is something he wanted to do for quite a long time, ever since Hyde's fans started talking about his nipples. Before he could continue, Hyde stopped him. Hyde took off his pants and then slipped off his boxers, throwing them both onto the floor. Yoshiki just stared at Hyde's beautiful body, he'd never seen all of it before.

"Wow, Hide-chan, you're... you're so huge!!!" he told him, in amazement. Hyde just gave him a certain look... That Yoshiki could read. "That.... That will hurt......" Yoshiki said. Hyde just looked at him, "Do you have any-" "Wait!!!" Yoshiki said as he left the room for a minute. Then he came back into the room with a bottle of lube. He handed it to Hyde and he set it down next to them. Hyde gestured with his hands for Yoshiki to spread his legs. 

He then stuck one of his fingers inside of Yoshiki's tight hole. Yoshiki gasped at the feel of it, "Yoshiki, you're so fucking tight!" Hyde yelled. He then brought another finger in, and Yoshiki gasped more this time. After a bit he finally pulled his fingers out. He then grabbed the bottle of lube, squirted some and rubbed it all over his cock. He then positioned himself in the right way that he'd have to be, right behind Yoshiki.

Then Hyde roughly pounded into him. It hurt so badly for Yoshiki! "H-Hide-chan! It hurts!" he yelled. It hurt more each time. He thrusted his hips back and forth. Yoshiki didn't think that it would hurt as much as it did. As surprising as it seemed, Yoshiki had never been fucked by another man before. Ever. It's hard to believe!

Hyde stroked Yoshiki as he ploughed into him. Yoshiki was a moaning mess. Hyde kissed Yoshiki on the neck as he thrusted as deep as he could. He brought his hips forward and backward, Yoshiki knew that he'd feel quite sore the next day. Hyde got closer to Yoshiki's ear to tell him something, "Yoshiki, I'm coming" he told him. He suddenly felt warm liquid released deep inside of him, he moaned at the pleasure of it.

Then Yoshiki turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Hyde who was behind him. "Hide-chan, I'm going to come!" Hyde had an idea. As it was no surprise to anyone, Hyde was pretty kinky. He didn't really think that Yoshiki was, though, so he wasn't planning on being kinky at all. Except, maybe slightly. Hyde quickly pulled out of Yoshiki, both panting but Hyde got in front of him. "Not just yet" was all he said. Yoshiki was confused, he didn't think he could control himself since he thought he would nearly explode possibly.

Then Hyde grabbed Yoshiki's cock. It hurt badly, he started roughly pumping it. "H-hide-chan.. I'm serious.." he told him. Hyde started doing it harder, Yoshiki maybe was actually going to explode. He tried to confuse Yoshiki by changing the pace a bit.. he stroked it a lot slower yet the intensity was building up. "Hide-chan I can't hold it!" he yelled as he came all over Hyde's stomach. They were both panting like crazy, Hyde just smirked at Yoshiki, "That felt fucking amazing!" he told him as he gave him a peck on the lips. Yoshiki yawned, "We really need to shower..." he said as he gestured his hand for Hyde to follow him, and started walking up the stairs.

*After they took a shower* 

They both went in Yoshiki's room, and laid down on his bed. "Hey, Hide-chan, I have a question.. Was this just a one time thing?" Yoshiki asked, worried about what response he'd get. Hyde laughed, "Not if you don't want it to be.. Why, are you saying you want a relationship?" Hyde asked. Yoshiki shyly nodded his head. "I'm fine with that, Yoshiki. I'm completely in love with you if you couldn't figure it out." he told him with a smile. Yoshiki cuddled up into Hyde's chest. "Hide-chan, by the way.. You know I don't like it when you call me 'Yoshiki'. It's too formal.. we're closer than that"

"Okay... Yocchan" Hyde called him as Yoshiki laughed at the nickname, though he was fine with it. Yoshiki then closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep... and so did his new boyfriend of course


End file.
